indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Allen Ginsberg
Irwin Allen Ginsberg (Paterson, 3 juni 1926 - New York, 6 april 1997) was een Amerikaans dichter van joodse afkomst. In de jaren '40 van de twintigste eeuw studeerde hij aan de Universiteit van Columbia waar hij vriendschap sloot met de schrijvers William S. Burroughs en Jack Kerouac. In het midden van de jaren vijftig zou hij het centrum vormen van de Beat Generation samen met dichters als Gary Snyder en Michael McClure. In 1956 publiceerde hij zijn eerste werk: Howl And Other Poems. Hoewel het gedicht heftige reacties opriep wegens vermeende obsceniteit, werd het een groot succes. Ook Ginsbergs openheid over zijn homoseksualiteit – zo trouwde hij in 1954 met Peter Orlovsky – maakte hem controversieel. Zijn collega-schrijvers, met name Jack Kerouac, William Carlos Williams en Kenneth Rexroth hadden meer vertrouwen in hem. Hij werd zelf ook sterk beïnvloed door deze schrijvers. Ginsberg had een sterke drang om de grenzen van zijn bewustzijn te verkennen. Dat deed hij door het gebruik van drugs zoals marihuana, maar ook door het schrijven van gedichten. William Blake, de Engelse dichter, was hem daarbij een voorbeeld. Toch bevatten veel gedichten van Ginsberg elementen van oorlog. Onderwerpen als de gaskamers in de Tweede Wereldoorlog en de oorlog in Vietnam komen regelmatig voor in zijn gedichten. Ginsberg ontving talrijke prijzen waaronder de Woodbury Poetry Prize, de National Book Award for Poetry, NEA grants en een Lifetime Achievement Award van de Before Columbus Foundation. In zijn laatste jaren was Ginsberg professor aan de Universiteit van Brooklyn. Ginsberg die zich steeds meer ging interesseren voor het boeddhisme werd op latere leeftijd boeddhist. Werk Poëzie * Howl and Other Poems (1956) * Siesta in Xbalba and Return to the States (1956) * Empty Mirror: Early Poems (1961) * Kaddish and Other Poems, 1958-1960 (1961) * A Strange New Cottage in Berkeley (1963) * Reality Sandwiches, 1953-1960 (1963) * Penguin Modern Poets 5 (1963) With Lawrence Ferlinghetti and Gregory Corso. * The Change (1963) * Kral Majales (1965) * Wichita Vortex Sutra (1966) * T. V. Baby Poems (1967) * Wales—A Visitation, July 29, 1967 (1968) * Scrap Leaves, Hasty Scribbles (1968) * Messages II (1968) * Planet News, 1961-1967 (1968) * Airplane Dreams: Compositions from Journals (1968) * Ankor-Wat (1969) * The Moments Return (1970) * Notes After an Evening with William Carlos Williams (1970) * The Fall of America: Poems of These States, 1965-1971 (1972) * The Gates of Wrath: Rhymed Poems, 1948-1951 (1972) * New Year Blues (1972) * Bixby Canyon Ocean Path Word Breeze (1972) * The Fall of America: Poems of these States (1973) * Iron Horse (1973) * Sad Dust Glories (1975) * First Blues: Rags, Ballads, and Harmonium Songs 1971-1974 (1975) * Mind Breaths: Poems 1971-1976 (1978) * Careless Love: Two Rhymes (1978) * Poems All Over the Place: Mostly Seventies (1978) * Selected Gay Poems and Correspondence (1979) With Peter Orlovsky, edited by Winston Leyland. * Mostly Sitting Haiku (1979) * Straight Heart's Delight: Love Poems and Selected Letters, 1947-1980 (1980) With Peter Orlovsky, edited by Winston Leyland. * Plutonian Ode: Poems 1977-1980 (1982) * Many Loves (1984) * Collected Poems, 1947-1980 (1984) * Old Love Story (1986) * White Shroud: Poems 1980-1985 (1986) * Kaddish For Naomi Ginsberg, 1894-1956 (1992) * Cosmopolitan Greetings: Poems, 1986-1992 (1994) * Selected Poems 1947-1995 (1996) Proza * The Yage Letters (1963) With William S. Burroughs. * Indian Journals: March 1962-may 1963: Notebooks, Diary, Blank Pages, Writings (1970) * Improvised Poetics (1971) * Declaration of Independence for Dr. Timothy Leary (1974) Gay Sunshine Interview. * Allen Verbatim: Lectures on Poetry, Politics, Consiousness (1974) Edited by Gordon Ball. * The Visions of the Great Rememberer (1974) On Jack Kerouac. * Chicago Trial Testimony (1975) * To Eberhart from Ginsberg (1976) * Journals: Early Fifties-Early Sixties (1977) Edited by Gordon Ball. * As Ever: The Collected Correspondences of Allen Ginsberg and Neal Cassady (1977) Edited by Barry Glifford. * Composed on the Tongue: Literary Conversations 1967-1977 (1980) * Straight Hearts Delight, Love Poems and Selected Letters 1947-1980 (1980) * Howl, Original Draft Facsimile, Fully Annotated (1986) * Your Reason and Blake's System (1988) * Snapshot Poetics: A Photographic Memoir of the Beat Era (1989) * Reality Sandwiches (1990) * Honorable Courtship: From the Author's Journals, January 1-15, 1955 (1993) * Allen Ginsberg: Shared Dreams, Some Roots & Later Leaves, Some Sources & Descendants (1994) * Beat Legacy, Connections, Influence: Allen Ginsberg (1994) * Poem, Interview, Photograph (1994) * Journals Mid-Fifties 1954-1958 (1995) Drama * Don't Go Away Mad (1968) Published in Pardon Me, Sir, But is My Eye Hurting Your Elbow?, ed. Bob Booker and George Foster. * Kaddish (1972) Produced in New York. * The Hydrogen Jukebox (1990) Music by Philip Glass; produced in Spoleto, Italy. Zie ook * Spoken word Ginsberg, Allen Ginsberg, Allen Ginsberg, Allen Ginsberg, Allen Ginsberg, Allen Ginsberg